Smash Wars: Clone Wars
by jedimasterpest
Summary: The side Story off what happens between Attack of the Clones and Revange of the Sith.
1. Chapter 1

This is a side story that a did for KEFWorldChamp's story series Smash Wars. For those who have not seen the cartoon, these avents takes place between Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith.

Discleaner: I don't own story line of Star Wars: Clone Wars or Super Smash bros. I've ask KEFWorldChamp to do this and

he said okey as long as you do own thing. I can't remanber what he said but it was along those lines. Lucky for me their are a few things that I can get to pick for whoes who.

On a rocky planet a Stantler is seen running across it's land. It's ridder is none other then Jedi Master Yoshi.

As he rides on, he rise his lightsabers over his head and ignites it's blade to signal the attack for the clone army fellowing behind.

Many Jedi have becomed General to lead the forces of the Republic Army ever since the Clone Wars Started.

Yoshi Nattating

_Like fire arcoss the galaxy, the Clone War spead._

_In league with the wicked Count Mewtwo, more and more planets slip._

_Against this threat upon the Jedi knights falls the duty to lead the newly formed army of the Republic._

_And as the heat of war grows, so too grows the prowess of most gifted student of the Force._

A week later, Masters Yoshi and Marth Lowell along with Math's young padawan learner, Link Timehero, are having meeting with Chancellor Dragmire in his office about the news on the war.

"The Banking Clan has hidden huge factories on La Rousse, building huge droid armies and massive warships." Marth stated out.

"We must act quickly."

"I agree." Dragmire said as he foundles with his own hands "But who to send? Master Falcon still fights on Aether."

"Lead the assault Master Marth can." Master Yoshi said, volintreeing Marth for the misssion.

"My Army is ready, Chancellor. We can leave immediately." Marth said

"Yes, and young Timehero as well." Dragmire said as he looks over to Link. "I suggest that we give him special command of your space forces." Dragmire said as he stands up from his desk and walks over to him. "His exceptional skill will be quite useful." Link smiles at this.

"Chancellor, I fell that Padawan Link is not ready for such responsibility." Marth said as he gets up from his seat, Links smile sooned vanishes.

"True. With his master a Padawan's place is." Master Yoshi spoke up, adding his two cents. "But undeniably stong he has become. Perhaps--"

"Then it is decided." Dragmire interrupted. Marth sit back down. both him and Yoshi didn't like the command that Dragmire gave out as they both glanced at each other.

Out side the bulding Marth watched on as his clone troops broaded the the felt of Battle Ships.

"_I doubt even Master Roy could have prepared a Jedi for this._" Marth thought to himself.

After the Battle ships were fully prepared and loaded, the clone pilots prep their Star Fighters and toke off.

The last Star Fighter was Link's, a custom made Jedi Star Fighter with green and gold strips.

As Link walk on to his landing platfroum, he removed his cloak which soon was caught in the wind and hit Rob64, who was standing right by Mr. Game and Watch, watching him tuning up the ship.

Link soon toke off in his Star Fighter with a blue Game and Watch doide, hoving up a good few feet. He looks over to his starbroad to see his love Zelda, who he had been secretly wed to back on Hyrule.

Both lovers rashed their hands and placed them against the glass of the window and the cockpit.

With much grife, Link pulled the ship away from the bluiding and join the rest of his squadron.

Zelda watch on with Rob64 and Mr. Game and Watch as her the Star fleet race off into war, again.


	2. Chapter 2

Up-date time. Please don't flame me and for those who have been waiting for my up-date with my other story, sorry but it well take a little more time cuz I've been working on it little by little.

And I like to say thanks to KEFWorldChamp for letting me do this and being the first reviewer for this story. Thanks for the vote of confidence, dude.

AN: All of these chapters well be this short untill chapter 20.

* * *

As the fleet travled though hyper space, getting closser towards La Rousse, Marth walks into a room fulled with fifteen or so clone troopers who are ready for action.

"ARC troopers, you have been selected for this task because you are the best, the elite." Marth stated as he entered the room. "You all know what to do. The success of your mission is our key to a swift victory. When you get into position, send word as planned, then I will join you." After the short mission breif, Marth turned around and walk back out side, he still had one more thing to do before the battle begains.

In the very same battle ship, Link is seen tuning up his star fighter. While working with a wrench on the underside of one of the fighter's engines, he heard foot steppes approaching from behind him. He already knew that it was Marth who had come to talked to him about his position on their Space Forces.

"Master, I know you don't think I'm ready for a command of my own." Link said as he turn his head to the side abit. "But I am the best pilot in the order. Chancellor Dragmire knows it. I don't know why you can't--"

"Padawan, your skills have never been in question. It is your marturity." Marth interrupted. "I've argued this before. But the decision has been made. May the Force be with you, Commander." Link watch though the reflexion off the engine as his Master walked away.

The fleet sooned jump out of light speed as they approach the planet of La Rousse. Orbiting around it there where at least four Battle Platfroum Space Stations. Hundreds of droid fighters soon stomed out the Battle Platfroums and headed towards the fleet.

The same action was taking place as clone fighters toke off from all avalable hanger bays with Link leading the way to battle.

"All sqadrons to me." Link commanded through all com-links.

Both sides meet and a huge dog fight broked out. While the space battle begun, a fleet of gunships where lunched down to the planet.

As the gunships reached the planet, the side doors of all but one gunship opened. Abroad one of the ships is Marth, hanging on to the swing rack with his right hand.

"ARC troopers, deploy!" Marth said in to his wriest com-link.

"Yes sir." replied one of the so called troopers, most likly the leader.

The gunship that carried the sqadron pulled away from the reast of ships as the others kept on their crouse.

Flying over a mountain rage, they soon saw a graint city which was meant as a base for the Banking Clanes droid Factories. As they came closser to the city, the droid army started the assault by firing their missiles straight at them.

"Evasive action!" Marth quickly yelled.

The gunships quickly dodge the attack as the missiles exploded in mid-air. The droid army raced out of the city firing their blasters toward the fast abourching clone army. The gunships sooned landed safely in the grassy plaines with the clone troopers jumping out the carriers and raced off into battle along with Marth, as they needed sometime untill the cannones could landed.

* * *

Meanwhile. on the other side of the city.

The gunship that carried the ARC Troopers was appealed to sneek into back of the city. The pilot guided the ship through the skyscrapers trying to reach the heart of the city.

Unkwonen to them, a lone battle droid had runned out on to a balcony with a rocket launcher monted on it's shoulder.

"Rogar, rogar."

The droid fired a rocket which toke out one of the gunship's wing.

The sudden attack caused the gunship to crash land onto the streets below, skiding down the rode on it's side taking out other wing and popping one of side doors of the ship's body. When the ship hulted the commamder sticks his head and survied the area.

Onced the closs is clear, the commander mortion his troops to jump out of the wreckage but unknowen to them, their movements where being watch over by a few Snipers hinden away in the Skyscrapers.


End file.
